Pokemon: Battle of the Legends
by ShadowAssassin23
Summary: Leo is a Pokemon trainer, hoping to become the best. He must travel and battle the gym leaders in order to find the secret behind the legendary Pokemon. Along the way Leo will come face to face with an enemy of incredible strength, who is out to dominate the world. *Any feedback on the story is appreciated :)*
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Battle Of The Legends

"Wake up, Leo, wake up, you'll be late!" Leo was a sixteen-year-old boy living in a small hut in a small village called Briddlewood. Today, he was about to become a Pokemon Trainer.

"Leo! Get up!" Leo's mother yelled from downstairs. Leo slowly stirred,

"What, why," Leo's eyes were slowly opening.

"Crap!" Leo jumped out of the bed and started to get himself ready. Leo rushed down stairs to the kitchen; his mum had already prepared breakfast for him. After he had eaten Leo's mother said farewell to her son, for she knew that she would not see him in a while.

"I will see you soon mum" Leo said, closing the door behind him. A few blocks down was the Research Lab, where Professor Dolton was waiting.

"Professor Dolton, it's me, Leo, hello" Leo explained at the large silver doors of the lab. He was wearing his traditional jeans with black shoes that had white laces. His shirt was black and had short sleeves. Black hair sat on his head in a scraggy mess. A white hat hid the hair however, with a checkers patterned ring on it. His eyes were a deep blue and on his hands he wore black fingerless gloves. The belt on his waist held blank data cards, those he would use for his journey. The doors opened and Leo entered the lab. He walked next to many computers, testing tubes and numerous doors. At the end of the room Professor Dolton was standing with his back towards Leo.

"Professor Dolton?" Leo asked.

"Leo, your late" Dolton replied.

"I'm sorry sir, I slept in" Leo explained.

"Then how do you know if there are any Pokemon left?" Dolton asked.

"Are there any left sir?" Leo asked back.

"Of course there is, Leo, there is one left, just for you" Professor Dolton said laughing.

"Here you go Leo, it's the grass Pokemon, Snivy".

"Oh thank you Professor Dolton, I will train him well" Leo said. As he left the lab Leo felt a sense of hope and courage, his journey has just begun.

2 Years Later

"Zoroark, Serperior has slithered off again, go with Gardevoir, Samurott and Krookodile, bring him back for me" Leo explained to his Zoroark. The Zoroark, along with Gardevoir, Samurott and Krookodile, disappeared into the trees, in search for Serperior. Leo turned and sat on the dirt path that he was standing on. He was on his way to Markroe Mountain. So far he had been through two towns, Cashalade, the water town, and Grousen, the rock town. Leo had beaten both gym leaders and evolved his Snivy into Servine, then finally Serperior. Many other Pokemon crossed his path along the way, and he captured and evolved eight different species. Leo was drifting to sleep when he saw a creature come out of the trees ahead, he noticed the species straight away, it was a Deino. The Deino turned and sensed Leo sitting nearby, and began to charge.

Leo jumped to his feet, the Deino almost upon him. Quickly, Leo thrust his arm forward and pointed at the Deino,

"Lucario, let's go!" he yelled. A human sized Pokemon with white and black body parts and golden spikes jumped up from behind Leo and stood on the ground in front of him. The Deino stopped, sensing the presence of the Lucario.

"Lucario, this is the one, Focus Punch!" Leo commanded. Lucario began speeding towards the Deino, his arm charged up and ready to hit. Lucario had almost made contact with Deino, but a split second before impact, Deino dodged Lucario, making him strike the ground. Deino then jumped onto Lucario's back and started biting him.

"Lucario, hold on," Leo announced as he threw a data card into the air.

"Haxorus, help Lucario!" The data card became red and formed a large creature with yellow and grey skin, red claws and two blades on either side of its head.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Claw!" Leo commanded. Haxorus charged towards Deino, who was still on Lucario's back, with his right claws blazing red. Haxorus jumped and struck Deino across the face with his charged up claws. Deino was sent flying backwards into the path behind him. Leo ran over to where the Deino had landed. It lay on the path, not moving. Leo quickly threw a blank data card at the Deino; all of a sudden it became a red glow and disappeared into the card. Leo had successfully caught the Deino.

"Lucario, Haxorus, return" Leo commanded. Haxorus morphed back into the data card that he had been and returned to Leo's hand. Leo picked up the data card, which now held Deino.

"I finally got one, after so many tries, I did it" he said to himself. Suddenly, Serperior burst out of the trees.

"Serperior, come here!" Leo yelled. The Serperior followed Leo's order and slithered over to him.

"Now why do you keep doing this, hey buddy," Leo said. Next, Zoroark and the other Pokemon came out of the trees.

"It's okay, he's back now, and I don't want you disappearing again, okay Serperior" Leo explained. The Serperior nodded.

"Now, return" Leo commanded. All of Leo's Pokemon glowed red and became data cards again, before returning to Leo's hand, all except Lucario.

"All right, lets keep going Lucario, we have a while to go before we reach Markroe Mountain" Leo beckoned. Both he and Lucario headed down the dirt path towards Markroe Mountain in the distance.

"There it is Lucario" Leo boasted with enthusiasm. Up ahead was the entrance to Markroe Mountain. The town was at the base of a volcano, which had been inactive for years.

'_Boom!' _A huge burst of flame erupted from the volcano.

"Oh no" Leo said. The volcano was erupting. People were already fleeing the village. Leo ran towards the base of the volcano. Ahead of him were many people each with their own water and ice type Pokemon. He could see a Swampert, Blastoise, Feraligatr and an Empoleon.

"All right, everyone use Hydro Pump, Empoleon use Ice Beam!" a trainer yelled. All at once the Pokemon released their moves. The magma was racing down the mountain at high speeds, then all four moves hit at once. The magma became a steamy cloud and had formed a solid rock line along the mountain. Then, more magma erupted, this time the magma climbed over the rock line and continued to race down the mountain.

"Samurott, lets help them out" Leo commanded. He threw a data card up into the air. Samurott, a large blue, four-legged Pokemon appeared.

"Samurott, your blades" Leo said. Samurott stood on its hind legs and took two blades out of the armour plates on his two front arms.

"Samurott, use Hydro Blast!" Leo yelled. Samurott sent a huge burst of water charging at the magma. The blast struck the magma head on, and sent solidified magma in a wave shape. This rock wave held the magma in its place. The eruption had stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, that's a strong Samurott you have there! I'm Kyle by the way, the gym leader of this town" Kyle explained.

"Thanks Kyle, I'm Leo, a trainer from Briddlewood" Leo said back.

"You should battle me some time, it will be worth it" Kyle said.

"I will, but I need to go to the Pokemon Centre first, I have a few Pokemon that need to be attended to" Leo explained.

"Sure, I will see you when you are ready" Kyle said. The other trainers and their Pokemon left with Kyle, all but one.

"Samurott, return" Leo said, and Samurott became a data card once more.

"Hi, I'm Sarah" Sarah explained.

"Leo, do you guys deal with that often?" Leo asked.

"No, but we are always prepared for it," Sarah answered.

"That's a strong Samurott, is the Lucario yours to?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, he is" Leo answered.

"You know, Kyle never asks people to battle him, you're lucky" Sarah explained.

"Well, we will see" Leo said, as he started to walk towards the Pokemon Centre.

"Wait up" Sarah said. Both Sarah and Leo walked to the Pokemon Centre together.

Leo entered and went to the front desk.

"I would like to heal some of my Pokemon please" he said.

"Sure, I would be happy to do that for you, I am Nurse Joy" the woman behind the counter said. Leo handed her his data cards and Nurse Joy placed them on a large tray. The tray was a quick healing mechanism for Pokemon. A few minutes later the Pokemon were healed.

"Thankyou Nurse Joy" Leo said. He left the Pokemon Centre and met Sarah outside.

"Hey Leo, I was thinking, how about you and me have a battle before you face Kyle?" Sarah asked.

"All right, lets do it" Leo answered. Sarah threw up two data cards.

"Eevee, Glaceon, show them how it's done" Sarah yelled. The cards turned into Eevee and Glaceon.

"Alright, Deino, Salamence, you're up!" Leo said as he threw two data cards into the air. Salamence flew up high, and the Deino landed on his feet.

"Salamence, Aerial Ace on Glaceon, Deino, wait for Eevee to strike" Leo commanded.

"Glaceon, charge at Deino!" Sarah ordered. Glaceon began charging at Deino, just as Salamence had begun his Aerial Ace towards her.

"Change of plans, Salamence, go for Eevee, Deino, watch out for Glaceon" Leo commanded. Salamence changed course just in time, and hit Eevee dead on with his Aerial Ace. Eevee was flung backwards and knocked out. Glaceon was almost on top of Deino, but just as the Deino had done in the wild against Lucario, he did again against Glaceon. Just as Glaceon was about hit, Deino moved slightly to the right and Glaceon hit the ground.

"Now Deino, jump on her back and start biting" Leo said. Deino did as Leo said, and began struggling with Glaceon.

"Glaceon, get on top" Sarah yelled.

"Deino keep at it, don't stop" Leo commanded. The two Pokemon were in a stalemate, neither was getting any advantage. Then suddenly, Deino glowed white. Glaceon stepped away and watched, as did Leo and Sarah. Deino began morphing into a different shape. He was evolving. The white light disappeared and revealed a two-headed Zweilous.

"Alright then, lets finish this, Zweilous, use Shadow Ball" Leo commanded. The Zweilous heads both created a ball a Dark energy. In a swift flick of their heads the Shadow Balls were flung at Glaceon. Sarah was so shocked she did not command her Glaceon in time. The Shadow Balls hit and Glaceon was knocked out.

"Zweilous, good work buddy," Leo said.

"So Sarah, do you think I am ready to face Kyle?" Leo asked.

"Definitely, you stand a high chance of beating him, that's for sure" Sarah answered.

"Lets go then" Leo said, and began walking towards the gym.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Leo, I've been waiting" Kyle said as Leo and Sarah entered the gym stadium.

"Let's get this under way shall we" Leo retorted.

"Alright, the first battle will be a double battle, Charizard, Empoleon, lets go!" Kyle yelled. In front of Leo's eyes, the Empoleon he had seen earlier and a Charizard, which was a large orange dragon, appeared on the gym floor.

"My turn, Samurott bring out your blades, Serperior, lets go!" Leo called. Leo threw two data cards on to the field. Kyle stood with his Charizard and Empoleon at one end of the gym, and Leo with his Samurott and Serperior at the other. Both had fierce looks in their eyes, ready to counter if the other strikes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Empoleon use Ice Beam, Charizard use Fire Blast!" Kyle yelled quickly.

"You'll have to be faster, Samurott, Serperior, dodge the use Hydro Blast and Leaf Blade!" Leo commanded. Samurott rolled to the left and Serperior quickly shifted to the right. The Ice Beam and Fire Blast hit the gym floor. As quickly as they could, Samurott and Serperior attacked. Serperior lunged at Empoleon and used his tail to slash at Empoleon's body. Samurott sent a huge wave of water at Charizard. Both Pokemon were flung backwards and hit the gym floor hard, knocked out.

"Come on Kyle, I expected better than that" Leo explained.

"No problem, now we are on to the single battles, Rapidash, your up!" Kyle yelled.

"Gardevoir, take him out!" Leo countered. Rapidash, a large flaming horse, and Gardevoir, a small white and green psychic Pokemon, stood at opposite end of the gym, awaiting orders.

"Gardevoir, advance!" Leo commanded. Gardevoir began drifting towards Rapidash.

"Rapidash, use Flamethrower" Kyle retorted.

"Gardevoir, dodge and use Psychic" Leo said. Just as Gardevoir is about to dodge, Rapidash's flamethrower hits her dead on, and Gardevoir is flung back and knocked out.

"Zoroark, your next!" Leo called out. Leo threw Zoroark's data card in to the air.

"Zoroark, use Shadow Claw!" Leo yelled. Zoroark began to advance on Rapidash, his claws becoming a glowing black. Zoroark jumped into the air and was about to strike Rapidash in the face.

"Rapidash, dodge and use Lava Plume!" Kyle ordered. Rapidash hit the gym floor with both her hooves. Underneath Zoroark, a huge burst of lava erupted from the floor and sent Zoroark flying into the ceiling above. Zoroark hit the ceiling and came down, landing hard on the floor, knocked out.

"Bring out some good Pokemon, Leo" Kyle taunted.

"Eelektross, lets go" Leo yelled. The data card Leo threw changed into a long eel like creature with two arms.

"Use Thunderbolt" Leo commanded. Eelektross began charging himself with electricity. Rapidash stood firm, ready for a command, and as Eelektross released the electric energy towards Rapidash, Kyle knew there was nothing he could do. The Thunderbolt struck Rapidash and zapped her to the wall behind Kyle, knocking her out.

"Good move, but your about to get a surprise, Emboar, come on out!" Kyle yelled.

"Eelektross, use Thunder" Leo commanded. Eelektross sent a huge bolt of electricity charging towards Emboar.

"Emboar, use Fire Blast!" Kyle ordered. Emboar released a huge stream of blazing hot fire. Both the Thunder and Fire Blast hit in the centre of the field, but Emboar's Fire Blast was stronger, and the blast engulfed Eelektross in flames. The heat was too much for Eelektross, and he fainted.

"Salamence, your next" Leo angrily gestured. A large dragon emerged onto the field.

"Use Dragon Pulse" Leo said, enraged. Salamence released a huge burst of Dragon energy at Emboar. The blast struck Emboar before Kyle could react, and Emboar was knocked out.

"Is that strong enough for you, Kyle" Leo taunted.

"It's not over yet, Leo" Kyle retorted.

"Volcarona, use Flame Charge!" Kyle commanded. A large moth like Pokemon emerged from Kyle's data card. Volcarona flew towards Salamence, with a forming flame around its body. Salamence stood still ready to take the hit. But Volcarona was too strong, even for Salamence, and the flame charge knocked Salamence unconscious.

"Volcarona is my strongest Pokemon Leo, you wont have any to match its strength" Kyle boasted.

"We will see, Zweilous, come on out!" Leo yelled. The Zweilous that Leo's Deino had evolved into earlier appeared on the gym floor.

"Volcarona, use Incinerate" Kyle ordered. Volcarona released an extremely hot and strong burst of fire from itself.

"Zweilous, dodge fast and use Dragon Breath" Leo commanded. Zweilous dodged the attack at such a close range, and shot a massive beam of green fire at Volcarona. The attack struck Volcarona in the head, and sent her into the wall, she fainted.

"Zweilous, good work" Leo said to his Pokemon.

"Congratulations Leo, you have earned the Magma Badge, here you go" Kyle said, giving the badge to Leo.

"Thanks Kyle" Leo said back.

"I want to show you something, something I think you can help me with, I have been looking for someone with a very strong team to show this to, come with me" Kyle explained. Leo followed Kyle to a small door on the right wall of the gym. They entered into a small room with a desk and some notes on it.

"This is my office, over here" Kyle explained. Leo and Sarah followed Kyle to the left wall, which appeared to have nothing on it. Kyle put his hand on a small indent in the wall and, to Leo's amazement, the wall slid down, revealing a staircase that extended into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle descended down the stairs with Leo and Sarah trailing behind. They came to a dead end.

"What now?" Leo asked.

"Behind this wall is the volcano cavern, just earlier it would have been full of lava because the volcano was erupting, we have to be careful" Kyle answered. He flicked a switch on the left wall of the tunnel and the wall in front of them slid away, revealing a reddened room with a huge pool of lava in the centre.

"Be careful, it could still be very dangerous" Kyle explained. Kyle, Leo and Sarah entered the cavern and walked along a narrow stone path.

"The volcano is not the only reason that this town is what it is," Kyle said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Long ago, the volcano erupted in such a manner that it could have wiped out this town, and all of the forest and Pokemon on the way to Floran in the east. It was a horrible eruption, and everyone thought there was nothing anyone could do, until Entei and Landorus, two legendary Pokemon, showed up. Together, Entei and Landorus stopped the eruption from coming down the mountain and destroying our town. Ever since then, they have been this towns protectors. The eruption earlier should not have happened, unless something is very wrong with Entei and Landorus".

"Wow, that's amazing" Leo said. Kyle stopped to look around, but could not see anything.

"They should have sensed us by now" Kyle explained.

"Wait, they live in the volcano?" Leo asked.

"Yes, and I cant see them, which means something is wrong" Kyle answered. All of a sudden, Entei landed on the floor in front of them, with Landorus behind him. Leo looked at the two legendries in front of him. Entei saw Leo and gave off a huge and mighty roar. Landorus blasted a hole in the side of the volcano, and both him and Entei escaped outside, disappearing into the forest.

"This is bad, very bad, Leo, I need you to go to Cashalade and Grousen, see the gym leaders and tell them I sent you, they will know what to do" Kyle explained. Leo, Sarah and Kyle left the cavern and went back to the town. Leo and Sarah departed for Cashalade, ready for the journey.

"We are almost at Cashalade, I wonder what is going on with Entei and Landorus" Leo said. The journey had been tiring and long, but they were just a few hours away from Cashalade, the Waterfall town.

"Who knows, but it must be important, or we would not be doing this" Sarah replied.

"True" Leo said. Out of nowhere, an Umbreon sprung out from the trees, startling both Leo and Sarah.

"Umbreon, it is the dark evolution of Eevee" Leo explained to Sarah.

"Cool, one more evolution of Eevee to add to my Pokemon team" Sarah replied.

"Leafeon lets go!" Sarah yelled. Sarah's data card morphed into a four-legged Pokemon with green and brown leaves on its body. The wild Umbreon stood firm, waiting for the Leafeon to make a strike.

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf!" Sarah commanded. Leafeon jumped up and began firing spinning moon shaped leaves at Umbreon. The Umbreon dodged the leaves continuously, none landing a hit. All of a sudden the Umbreon leapt up from the ground and used Night Slash on Leafeon.

"Leafeon, you okay?" Sarah asked. Leafeon fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Glaceon, your turn" Sarah said as she threw Glaceon's data card into the air. Glaceon appeared in front of Sarah.

"Glaceon, use Icy Wind" Sarah commanded. Glaceon let a soft and gentle cry, which forced cold icy wind to erupt from her body and continuously blow against Umbreon. Umbreon was barely holding on, so as quick as she could, Sarah threw a blank data card at Umbreon. The Pokemon disappeared inside. Glaceon stood strong ready to attack again, but there was no need, Sarah had caught the Umbreon.

"Nice work Sarah" Leo praised as Sarah picked up Umbreon's data card.

"Thanks Leo, maybe we can have a rematch soon, test out my new Umbreon" Sarah suggested.

"We will, but first we need to get to Cashalade" Leo answered.

"Lets go" Sarah said. Leo and Sarah continued down the path towards Cashalade, a small smile appearing on Sarah's face.

"Here we are" Leo announced. They had just entered Cashalade, the waterfall town. Everywhere that they could see, huge waterfalls were cascading down into the streams of water below them.

"Wow, now I know why they call it the waterfall town" Sarah said, amazed.

"Come on, we have to go to the gym, Kyle is counting on us" Leo explained. Both Leo and Sarah walked into town, heading for the gym.

"Where is the gym?" Sarah asked.

"The entrance is behind the main waterfall" Leo answered. Before Sarah and Leo had a chance to get to the massive waterfall ahead of them, a Pokemon trainer stepped out to confront them.

"Who of you wishes to battle me?" he said.

"We don't have time for this, we have things to do" Sarah explained.

"Really, then you must be cowards, if not to face me" the man said.

"We are not cowards, we have things to do, and we don't even know your name" Leo explained.

"My Name is Argos, and I challenge you to a battle" Argos replied.

"Fine, your on" Leo said.

"Hydreigon, use your might against them!" Argos yelled as he threw a data card into to air. A large dragon with mouths on the ends of its arms appeared in front of Sarah and Leo.

"Lucario, lets go" Leo said. Lucario stood in front of Leo, ready to face the Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, use Tri Attack" Argos commanded. Hydreigon flew into the air and unleashed Tri Attack at Lucario.

"Dodge Lucario, use Aura Sphere" Leo said. The Tri Attack hit the ground where Lucario stood, as he dodge the attack Lucario released a ball of blue aura towards Hydreigon.

"Dragon Rush" Argos said. Hydreigon began rushing towards Lucario. Hydreigon slammed into Lucario and sent him flying into the ground a few metres away. He was knocked out.

"Sarah, can you stay by his side?" Leo asked. Sarah nodded and went over to Lucario.

"Krookodile, lets go" Leo said as he threw another data card into the air. A large crocodile like Pokemon with red and black skin appeared on the ground.

"Dark Pulse" Leo yelled. Krookodile released a huge vine like dark energy from his hands. Hydreigon was shocked, but not damaged enough.

"Use Shadow Ball" Argos yelled. Hydreigon formed three balls of black and purple energy in his mouths. The three balls of energy were thrown at Krookodile, but did not do much damage to affect him. Hydreigon landed on the ground, waiting for an order.

"Earthquake!" Leo yelled. Krookodile slammed his hands into the ground and let out a mighty roar. The ground shook violently and Hydreigon was thrown around.

"Use Sand Tomb" Leo commanded. Krookodile stamp his leg on the ground. Underneath Hydreigon, the ground became sand and trapped Hydreigon inside.

"Now use Crunch" Leo ordered. Krookodile stomped over to where Hydreigon was stuck. All of a sudden, the ground around Hydreigon glowed an eerie pink. Hydreigon burst out of the ground and threw Krookodile into the air, letting him fall back down and slam hard into the ground.

"What, how did that happen?" Leo asked.

"One thing I forgot to mention, I have the power of Psychic," Argos explained. "That is why my Hydreigon was able to get out of your Sand Tomb, because I shifted the sands and let him out".

"That's cheating!" Leo yelled, frustrated.

"Suit yourself, but I think you lose" Argos said.

"Krookodile, return" Leo said.

"Sarah, we need to go to the Pokemon centre" Leo explained.

"Okay, what about Lucario?" Sarah said.

"I will carry him, he is not that heavy" Leo explained. Leo and Sarah walked towards the Pokemon centre, Leo holding Lucario over his shoulder.

"Until we meet again" Argos said.


	5. Chapter 5

"I wonder if Argos is still out there" Leo said as he and Sarah left the Pokemon centre.

"It doesn't matter, we need to get to the gym" Sarah explained.

"Hey you two," a voice said off to Leo's right.

"Hey, wait up".

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm Butch, I watched your battle with Argos, he is a very big cheat" Butch explained.

"Yeah, we need to go now" Leo said.

"I will come with you" Butch said.

"Okay, but we will need to tell you what we are doing here" Leo said.

"That's okay, I already know, you are here because of the legendary Entei and Landorus, they passed through here yesterday" Butch explained.

"How did you know?" Sarah asked.

"The gym leader, Catherine, said you were coming, I can help you guys out" Butch said.

"Alright, lets go to the gym" Leo said. Sarah, Butch and Leo walked over to the main waterfall. Two metal rods separated the water and revealed the gym doors. Leo opened the door and entered the gym.

"Leo, you're here," Catherine said.

"Quickly, come this way". Leo, Sarah and Butch followed Catherine behind the waterfall on the back wall. They travelled down a tunnel and out into a large waterhole with a huge waterfall cascading into the pool below. Lush trees covered every other inch of the area.

"Okay, now I can explain," Catherine said.

"Long ago, this waterfall was a vicious torrent of water. It posed a great threat to the town because it was so strong. That is when the two legendary Pokemon, Suicune and Tornados, appeared. Together, they were able to divert the water into the ocean, with a combination of Tornados' wind powers, and Suicune ability to freeze it. The town was saved thanks to them, and they have been its protectors since".

"Another amazing story" Leo said.

"Where are Suicune and Tornados now" Sarah said. Before Catherine could answer, Suicune landed on the water pool, with Tornados floating behind him.

"Wow, look at them" Butch said. Tornados created a huge gust of wind, making everyone have to hold on to a tree. The wind died down, but Suicune and Tornados had disappeared.

"Go to Grousen, and quickly," Catherine said.

"Kyle was right, something is horrible wrong". Leo, Sarah, Butch and Catherine exited the gym. Catherine watched as Leo and his new band of friends left for Grousen, heading for the Labyrinth Paths.

"So Butch, what Pokemon do you have?" Leo asked.

"I have a collection of six, which include Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, and their evolutions," Butch answered.

"What Pokemon do you have?"

"I have a group of ten, Lucario being one of them. The rest are Serperior, Samurott, Zoroark, Eelektross, Haxorus, Gardevoir, Salamence, Krookodile, and my new Pokemon, Zweilous" Leo answered.

"Zweilous is the pre-evolved form of Hydreigon, did you know that?" Butch asked.

"Hydreigon, that was the Pokemon that Argos used" Leo answered.

"Yes" Butch said. The three of them had been waling for a while, up ahead they could just see the entrance into the Labyrinth Paths.

"Are we going through there?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, it is the only thing connecting Grousen and Cashalade" Leo answered. Now the group was inside the labyrinth, and had to follow the signs to get to Grousen. After numerous twists and turns they came to a straight path that led directly to Grousen.

"Okay, now we just follow this" Leo said. As they walked towards Grousen, Leo spotted a figure in the distance with what looked like a Swoobat. As they got closer Leo saw that the figure was Argos.

"Stop, its Argos" Leo said. Argos turned and saw the group.

"So, you want to battle me again do you?" he asked.

"No, we just want to get through" Sarah said.

"You don't get through until I get what I came for" Argos said.

"And what is that?" Leo asked. All of a sudden, four Pokemon burst through the large hedges on either side of the path, and stood in front of Argos.

"These four are what I came for, the legendary Pokemon, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion and Keldeo" Argos explained. The four legendary Pokemon stood firm, and looked ready to attack.

"Hydreigon, Golurk, Garchomp, Dragonite, let's go" Argos yelled. The four Pokemon appeared in front of Argos, one facing each legendary. Cobalion gave a loud yell, and the four legendries disappeared into the labyrinth.

"Find them!" Argos yelled as he disappeared as well.

"Should we help Cobalion and the others?" Sarah asked.

"No, we have to get to Grousen, and they are strong Pokemon, they will escape" Butch answered.

"I am helping them" Leo said, and disappeared into the labyrinth.

"Salamence, let's go" Leo said. Salamence appeared in front of him. Leo mounted Salamence and they took off to the sky.

"Lets find and help those legendries" Leo ordered. Salamence flew towards Keldeo, who was running and dodging attacks from Golurk.

"Salamence, Sky Attack on Golurk" Leo ordered. Salamence flew directly towards Golurk, and struck him on his left side. Golurk was sent tumbling into the hedges next to him, and Keldeo was able to escape.

"Okay, lets go help Terrakion" Leo said. Salamence rose up again and began flying around to spot Terrakion. Once he did, Salamence gave a slight roar to tell Leo. They began lowering towards Garchomp, who was chasing Terrakion.

"Dragon Breath" Leo commanded. Salamence released a burst of green air at Garchomp. The attack struck dead on and Garchomp struck the ground hard. Terrakion ran into the distance. After rising once again, Leo spotted Virizion running from Dragonite.

"Salamence, use Dragon Breath once more on Dragonite" Leo ordered as Salamence came up behind Dragonite. Salamence struck Dragonite in the back, just below the wings, and Dragonite landed on the ground, while Virizion disappeared into the distance.

"Okay Salamence, we just need to find Cobalion" Leo said. Salamence made his way back to the main path, where Sarah and Butch were running towards Grousen.

"Leo, Cobalion is being chased by Argos and Hydreigon" Sarah yelled as she pointed in the direction that Cobalion had run.

"Thanks, get to Grousen, I will meet you there" Leo yelled back. Salamence flew towards Hydreigon, who was being flown by Argos.

"Salamence, use Hurricane" Leo said. As the powerful wind was released, Argos swerved Hydreigon out of the way.

"Tri Attack" he yelled. Hydreigon released a Tri Attack at Salamence. Salamence flew out of the way and hovered in the air. Leo noticed Cobalion nod at him, then turn and disappear into the forest.

"I win Argos, all four Pokemon have escaped" Leo said. Argos turned to see that Cobalion had gone. Leo took the chance to attack.

"Sky Attack" Leo whispered to Salamence. Salamence slammed into Hydreigon, and sent him into the ground below. Leo flew away towards Grousen. Argos climbed out from under Hydreigon, and stood watching Leo fly away.

"I will get you for this, just you wait" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is he?" Sarah asked.

"He will get here, don't worry" Butch answered. Just as Butch answered, Salamence landed in the middle of the courtyard, with Leo positioned on his back.

"Hey guys, they all got away, but I think Argos is after me now" Leo said.

"Well hi to you too" Sarah retorted.

"Sorry, were you worried?" Leo asked.

"No, why would I be worried" Sarah answered.

"Never mind" Leo said.

"Lets go and see the gym leader, and find out if anything strange is happening around here" Butch said. The three friends headed towards the gym, which was surrounded by a huge rock formation, as was most of the town. The gym doors opened and they walked inside. Viann, the gym leader, was standing on top of a large rock pillar.

"Welcome back Leo, and his friends" Viann said.

"Viann, how's it going?" Leo asked.

"Not good by the sounds of things, come on, I will show you our towns protectors, maybe they can shed some light on the situation" Viann answered. Leo and the others followed Viann passed the pillar and down a rock tunnel to a small area outside of the gym. Two towers stood in front of them.

"These two towers are the Tower of Knowledge, and the Tower of Emotion. Down that tunnel there and out the other side is the Tower of Willpower. They each hold there respective legendary, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. The three psychic Pokemon stopped a meteor from destroying the town. The town was lush and prosperous, and then one day a meteor entered the atmosphere and headed for the town. Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit came and used their psychic power to split the meteor and recreate the town to what it looks like today" Viann explained. To Leo's amazement, the three legendary Pokemon flew out in front of them.

"Why are Uxie's eyes closed?" Leo asked.

"It is said, that if you see Uxie's eyes, your memory will be lost" Viann answered. Leo was shocked. All at once, the Lake Trio glowed pink, and flew up into the air, disappearing into the clouds.

"All right then, change of plans, Leo, go to the town of Floran and Thundrome, beat the gym leaders and explain the problem" Viann instructed.

"Okay" Leo answered. The trio of friends left Grousen and headed back through the Labyrinth Paths, on their way to Floran.

"So Leo, you and I haven't yet battled each other, want to give it a go before we leave Cashalade?" Butch asked as they sat in Cashalade, relaxing for a while.

"Sure thing Butch" Leo answered.

"Lets make it a double battle, Simisear, Simipour, lets go!" Butch yelled.

"Alright, Serperior, Samurott, show them whose boss!" Leo retorted. Simisear and Simipour stood together while Samurott and Serperior eyed them from in front of Leo.

"Simisear, use Flamethrower, Simipour, use Scald" Butch commanded. Simisear released a jet of flame towards Serperior, while Simipour released boiling water at Samurott.

"Serperior, dodge and use Solar Beam on Simipour, Samurott, block with your blades and Scald back on Simisear" Leo retorted, very fast. Serperior, using his snake-like body, dodge the flame and released a beam of yellow and green energy. The beam struck Simipour just as she finished Scald. Simipour was knocked out. Samurott used his blades to slice through Simipour's Scald. He then released his own Scald at Simisear, which struck and knocked Simisear out.

"Very nice Leo, one last battle, one on one" Butch said as he returned Simisear and Simipour to him.

"Alright then, Zoroark, lets go" Leo said, as Samurott and Serperior returned. Zoroark appeared in front of Leo.

"Simisage go!" Butch yelled. Simisage appeared on the ground, his big leaf standing out.

"Use Razor Leaf" Butch commanded. Simisage released numerous spinning leaves towards Zoroark.

"Dodge Zoroark, and use Night Slash" Leo commanded. Zoroark jumped over the leaves and slashed Simisage across the head and leaf. Simisage was flung back into the ground. Zoroark stood, eyeing Simisage, who was motionless on the ground.

"Simisage, you alright buddy?" Butch asked. Simisage did not move, he had fainted.

"Zoroark, return, looks like I win" Leo said as Zoroark returned into his data card.

"Simisage, return," Butch said.

"Looks like you do Leo, good battle".

"Well now that that is over, lets get going, we need to get to Floran, and fast" Sarah explained. The three friends left Cashalade through the south exit, towards Floran.

"There's the Ferry, come on guys, we don't want to miss it" Leo explained, joyfully. He ran towards the Ferry station and boarded the ferry. Sarah and Butch soon joined him. The Ferry left the station and headed towards the island in the distance.

"While we are on this ferry, why don't we let our water Pokemon have a little swim" Sarah explained.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea," Butch agreed.

"Panpour, Simipour, have some fun".

"Vaporeon, you're the only water Pokemon I have, but at least you get to breath" Sarah explained, and released her Vaporeon from her data card.

"Samurott, Eelektross, lets go swimming!" Leo beckoned. All of the groups water Pokemon splashed and dived in the water, following the ferry's path towards the island of Floran. Suddenly, the Pokemon stopped splashing and looked up to the sky. Leo, Sarah and Butch followed their gaze to a Dragonite flying in the sky.

"Time for you to face my true power" Argos yelled down.

"Argos!" Leo explained.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rush!" Argos commanded. Dragonite flew with such speed towards the boat; Leo could not command his Pokemon in time. Dragonite smashed through the boat and caused it to shatter and submerge in the water. Argos flew away on his Dragonite, a malicious smile leaving his face. Leo sank deeper and deeper, as did Sarah and Butch. Samurott swan down and positioned Leo on his back, and Eelektross caught Sarah and Vaporeon. Panpour and Simipour grabbed Butch. All the Pokemon swan to the surface and headed for Floran. As the Pokemon reached the shore, Leo slowly opened his eyes.

"Sarah, Butch, are you okay?" Leo asked. Sarah and Butch stirred.

"Yeah, thanks to our Pokemon" Sarah answered.

"Thanks you guys" Leo said to Samurott and Eelektross, hugging them. The Pokemon returned to their data cards and Leo, Sarah and Butch headed towards the town.

"I need to find the gym" Leo explained.

"Not yet, you need to rest, we almost drowned out there" Sarah explained. Leo nodded and the group headed to the Pokemon centre, where they could relax and recover. As they entered the centre, the group were met with a large sum of trainers, who each looked battered and bruised, just like the Pokemon in their arms. Leo walked over to Nurse Joy, who was getting some paper work ready for a patient.

"Nurse Joy, what happened to these trainers?" Leo asked.

"They all battled a man called Argos, who did this to them," Nurse Joy explained.

"Such an evil man".

"Argos did this?" Leo asked, rhetorically.

"What happened Leo?" Sarah asked, walking up behind Leo.

"It was Argos, he must have come and taken out all these trainers" Leo answered.

"He needs to be stopped, for whatever reason" Butch explained.

"Nurse Joy, could you please tell me where to find the gym?" Leo asked.

"It is shrouded in a large amount of foliage, should be easy to spot" Nurse Joy replied. Leo, Sarah and Butch left the Pokemon centre and headed towards a large amount of foliage towards the lake in the centre of the town.

"How do we get inside?" Sarah asked. Leo approached the leaves and too his amazement, they slowly parted to reveal the gym door.

"Let's go" Leo said, and walked into the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

As the group walk inside, they are greeted with huge amounts of fauna, which decorates the walls and ground beautifully. The fauna parted into a large opening with a large grass field. On the other side, sitting on a bench, was the gym leader, Jana.

"Do you wish to hurt my plants, or are you here for a battle?" Jana asked.

"I wish to challenge you" Leo answered.

"Very well, I accept your challenge" Jana replied.

"The rules of this gym are simple, you and I will only have double battles" Jana explained.

"I understand" Leo replied. Jana launched two data cards into the air.

"Venusaur, Meganium, show him your beauty!" Jana cried. The two grass type Pokemon appeared on the grass field.

"Okay, I have to play this right" Leo said to himself.

"Salamence, Haxorus, I choose you!" Leo yells as he throws his two data cards into the air. The two dragon type Pokemon appear on the grass. Salamence lets out a roar of strength.

"Venusaur, Leaf Storm, Meganium use Energy Ball!" Jana commanded.

"Haxorus, dodge and go in with Dragon Rush, Salamence head for the roof" Leo commanded. The Energy Ball blasted the ground where the dragons stood. Haxorus swerved around and charged straight into Meganium, sending her to the ground. Salamence flew into the air, dodging both attacks.

"Venusaur, Vine Whip on Haxorus, Meganium, finish him with Solar Beam!" Jana commanded. Venusaur's Vine Whip traps Haxorus. Meganium goes to blast Haxorus with her Solar Beam.

"Salamence, Fire Blast on Venusaur, Haxorus, dodge and use Dragon Claw!" Leo yelled. Salamence quickly blasted Venusaur with Fire Blast, allowing Haxorus to dodge the Solar Beam from Meganium just in time, and knocking Venusaur out. Haxorus lunged at Meganium and sliced her across the front with his Dragon Claw.

"Salamence, finish it with Sky Attack!" Leo gestured. Salamence flew straight into Meganium, sending her into Venusaur's body, knocking her out. The four Pokemon returned to data cards.

"Quick calling Leo, I'm impressed" Jana said.

"Thanks" Leo replied.

"Don't get too happy, Torterra and Leafeon, attack!" Jana yelled. The large grass turtle and the small feline-like Pokemon appeared on the field.

"So who do you choose now, Leo?" Jana asked. Leo stands on the other end of the field, thinking about his choice of Pokemon.

"Zoroark, lets go" Leo throws a data card into the air, and Zoroark appears.

"It's a double battle Leo, where is your second Pokemon!" Jana demanded.

"My second is sitting in that tree over there, Lucario!" Leo replied. Lucario jumped from a nearby tree and landed next to Zoroark.

"Leafeon use Leaf Blade, Torterra protect her with Bullet Seed!" Jana commanded. Leafeon charged towards Leo's Pokemon, while Torterra showed them with Bullet Seed.

"Zoroark, use Night Daze, Lucario move and use Flash Cannon" Leo commanded. As Leafeon jumps to strike the two Pokemon, Zoroark unleashes his Night Daze, sending Leafeon back into Torterra. Lucario moved out of the way and used his Flash Cannon on Torterra, knocking him slightly off the ground. Leafeon and Torterra regained their positions.

"Energy Ball!" Jana yelled. Both Leafeon and Torterra unleashed an Energy Ball towards Lucario and Zoroark.

"Dodge and use Sky Uppercut and Dark Pulse" Leo retorted. Zoroark jumped into the air, dodging the Energy Ball, and released his Dark Pulse, impaling Leafeon and knocking her out. Lucario ran towards the Energy Ball and quickly dodged before striking Torterra under the chin with his Sky Uppercut, sending Torterra off the ground and plummeting back into the field. Even after Lucario's strike, Torterra gets back on his feet and faces Zoroark and Lucario.

"My Torterra is quite strong, it will take more than that," Jana explained.

"Torterra, use Earthquake!" The ground shook ferociously as Torterra's Earthquake rattled both Zoroark and Lucario. Lucario managed to jump into the air.

"Sky Uppercut!" Leo yelled. Lucario lunged towards Torterra from the air and strikes him in the face with Sky Uppercut. The attack was just strong enough to stop Torterra and send him into the gym wall, knocking him out.

"Congratulations Leo, you just beat me" Jana explained. Leo received the Floran Forest Badge from Jana.

"Before we leave Jana, there have been some problems at the other gyms, concerning the legendary Pokemon" Leo explained.

"Is that so, then you better follow me" Jana gestured. The group followed Jana through a covered pathway between some trees. The pathway led to a wide area that looked just like a forest, but with more vibrant colours.

"This is where the two legendary Pokemon, Jirachi and Meloetta, rest," Jana explained.

"They were a big part in our towns history".

Jana began to tell the tale of the towns past.

"Long ago, two sides of the island waged war against each other, the battle was fierce and destroyed much of the lushes bushes and flowers. One man did not agree with the fighting, and wanted it all to stop. The legendary Pokemon Jirachi was a wish maker, so the man requested her help. Jirachi appeared to the man and asked him what he wanted. The man replied that he wanted all of the fighting to stop, and never happen again. Jirachi granted the man's wish, and the fighting instantly stopped. But there was still anger and hate between the two sides, which would not be quelled. Unhappy that the two sides were angry, the man consulted the legendary Meloetta, who was said to be able to create the most soothing music ever. Meloetta agreed to help the man, and sung a beautiful song that soothed all the enemies, which united the land as one again". As Jana finished the story, Meloetta and Jirachi came out of the trees.

"Look at them, they are cool" Sarah explained. Jirachi and Meloetta quickly disappeared out of the area, leaving the town of Floran.

"This is an odd event, you should head to the Lava Pools to the west, and then go to Thundrome" Jana requested.

"We will be sure to" Leo replied, and left the gym with Sarah and Butch.

After a nice sleep in Floran, the group caught a ferry back to the Ferry Port, and then began to travel towards the Lava Pools. As the group neared the pools, the heat could be felt.

"Heading through these pools is going to be tough, and hot" Butch explained. The group had finally reached the pathway through the pools, and it looked very dangerous.

"We have to go through" Leo explained. As they begun the hot journey through the pools, they hear wing beats behind them, as Leo turns he notices Argos swooping down on Dragonite.

"Duck down!" Leo yells. Dragonite narrowly misses the group hovering in the air in front of them.

"You dare try to take the White Crystal of Reshiram" Argos explained.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"So you don't know, then I will explain it to you," Argos said.

"Throughout this land, eight legendary crystals reside in secret, if they are all brought to one place, the Legend Temple, they will give whoever places them access to the eight Legendary Pokemon that they correspond to. The first is here in the pools, and it belongs to the legendary Reshiram".

"How do you hope to find it, and how do you hope to control the legendries?" Butch asked.

"It is simple to find it, and they will obey my commands," Argos answered.

"Dragonite, use Hyper Beam!" Argos commanded. Dragonite released a blast of energy towards one of the lava pools. The lava exploded outwards, landing on the pathway and almost hitting Leo, Sarah and Butch. The ground began to rumble, and a large Pokemon rose from the lava.

"Groudon, the keeper of the White Crystal" Argos explained. Groudon let out a huge roar towards Argos. "Dragonite, lets get that crystal" Argos commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonite and Groudon began to battle each other, Groudon having the disadvantage being the ground type Pokemon. Leo decided that he needed to help Groudon.

"I'm helping Groudon" Leo explains. Just as Leo told the others what he was going top do, Heatran blasted Dragonite from a platform of land off to the right.

"Looks like you don't need to" Sarah explained. Argos notices Heatran and calls out another Pokemon.

"Bisharp, deal with Heatran" Argos commands. Bisharp forms from the thrown data card, and battles Heatran. Argos notices the White Crystal positioned on Groudon's claw.

"Dragonite, the claw!" Argos yells. Dragonite swoops in and dislodges the crystal from Groudon's claw, and flies towards Argos, who jumps on his back. Argos recalls Bisharp, and turns to fly off.

"Not so fast Argos, you're not getting away with that crystal" Leo explains, riding on Salamence in front of Argos.

"You can't stop the future," Argos explains.

"Hydreigon, Shadow Ball!" Argos yells as he throws a data card. Hydreigon appears, and blasts Groudon and Heatran with Shadow Ball, but Salamence evades the blast, and Argos escapes with the White Crystal of Reshiram.

"He got away" Sarah explains. Groudon and Heatran both turn and follow Argos.

"We should get to Thundrome, get on" Leo explains. Sarah and Butch climb on to Salamence, who flies towards the city of Thundrome.

Salamence lands himself in Thundrome, in a huge courtyard. The group climb down and Salamence becomes a data card again.

"Where is the gym, we have to get there, Argos has to be stopped?" Leo asked.

"Calm down Leo, we need to think first" Sarah answers. Leo sees the gym doors and heads straight in. Sarah and Butch quickly follow. Inside the gym, various Tesla Towers arc electricity between each other. On the other side of the gym field is the leader.

"Welcome, I am the gym leader, my name is Admiral Araan" Admiral Araan explains.

"I challenge you to a battle" Leo explains.

"Wait Leo, not yet" Sarah orders.

"NO! Lets battle" Leo yells.

"Lets begin, there will be one double battle and two single battles," Araan explains.

"Pikachu, Raichu, lets electrify". Pikachu and Raichu appear on the field.

"Serperior, Zweilous, lest go!" Leo yells.

"Electro Ball!" Araan yells. Pikachu and Raichu both send an Electro Ball hurling towards Serperior and Zweilous.

"Dodge and use Solar Beam and Shadow Ball!" Leo commands. Serperior gracefully dodges the Electro Ball and blasts Raichu with a powerful Solar Beam. Zweilous raises himself in the air and shoots two Shadow Balls at Pikachu, which both hit. Raichu and Pikachu struggle to get up.

"Finish it with Leaf Blade and Aerial Ace!" Leo yells. Serperior quickly strikes Raichu with Leaf Blade, knocking him out. Pikachu is struck with a massive amount of force from Zweilous' Aerial Ace, which sends him into the wall, knocking him out.

"A very quick win Leo, now we get to the single battles," Araan explains.

"Eelektross, lets show him your electrical power".

"Lucario go" Leo explains.

"Thunder!" Araan yells. Eelektross quickly blasts Lucario with a massive lighting bolt, which makes him fall to his knees.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere" Leo commanded. Lucario gets to his feet and blasts an Aura Sphere at Eelektross.

"Follow it up with Focus Punch" Leo commands. The Aura Sphere misses Eelektross, but Lucario's Focus Punch hits Eelektross in the face, and knocks him out from the impact.

"You have some strong Pokemon, but my final Pokemon with zap you to the moon, Electivire!" Araan yells. Electivire appears on the field, covered in electrical sparks.

"Krookodile, use your strength" Leo commands. Krookodile appears on the field.

"At least he is still thinking about Pokemon choice" Sarah explains.

"This is quite different from his usual self, he isn't this angry" Butch explains.

"I know, I think that Argos has gotten into his head, and Leo wants to stop Argos for good" Sarah explains.

"You may be right" Butch answers.

"Electivire use Thunder Punch!" Araan yells.

"Krookodile, Earthquake!" Leo commands. The ground shakes violently and Electivire stumbles around, unable to land the Thunder Punch.

"Sand Tomb" Leo commands. Electivire gets surrounded by raging sands, which swirl around him and damage him continuously. The Sand Tomb ends and Electivire falls to the ground, knocked out.

"Very interesting strategy you showed, but remember to keep yourself calm in the face of battle Leo, if you lose your cool, then you will make mistakes, and your Pokemon will pay the price" Admiral Araan explains, handing the Thundrome Voltage Badge to Leo.

"I'm sorry, but Argos is out to collect the Legendary Crystals, do you know anything about them?" Leo asked.

"The Legendary Crystals, so you have been sent by Jana from Floran then" Araan answered.

"Yes, something is happening, and I think what Argos is doing has the answer" Leo explains.

"Follow me, I need to show you something" Araan explains. The group follow Araan past two Tesla Towers and down a corridor.

The group exit the corridor into a large area outside. A few Tesla Towers sparked electricity around the place.

"This town was struck with a huge thunder storm one day, and most of the town was destroyed by the lightning and the fierce winds. At the brink of destruction, the two legendary Pokemon, Raikou and Thundurus saved us. They came and stopped the storm using their abilities, and have stayed here ever since" Araan explained. Out of some of the trees, Raikou and Thundurus appeared.

"They don't look happy" Butch explained. The two legendary Pokemon quickly left the area, disappearing over the building, out of sight.

"There is a Legendary Crystal in the Peaceful Pools," Araan explains.

"If you take the north path that leads to Markroe Mountain, the Peaceful Pools are in between".

"We will go and see" Leo answers, and the group leave the gym and head for the Peaceful Pools.


	9. Chapter 9

Leo, Sarah and Butch are heading through the forest path towards the Peaceful Pools. Leo is looking at the ground when a shadow passes over the group. Everyone looks up, and Leo sees Argos riding his Hydreigon towards the Peaceful Pools.

"Quick, we have to keep up with him" Leo explains, beginning to run. Argos and his Hydreigon landed next to the small pools of water, surrounded by Gracidea Flowers.

"Stop right there Argos" Leo commands, running up behind Argos.

"Don't think you can stop me," Argos explains.

"Hydreigon, use Tri-Attack". Hydreigon used his Tri-Attack on one of the pools. Coming out of the trees was a small Pokemon that looked like a bouquet of flowers.

"Ah, Shaymin, the keeper of the Purple Crystal of Giratina" Argos explains.

"Zweilous lets go!" Leo yells, throwing a data card. Zweilous stands in front of Hydreigon.

"Umbreon, you too" Sarah calls.

"Simisear, lets go" Butch commands. The three Pokemon stand in front of Hydreigon.

"Pathetic Pokemon, Swoobat, Spiritomb, destroy these weak Pokemon" Argos commands. Swoobat and Spiritomb appear on either side of Hydreigon. Shaymin stands in the flowers, and then suddenly changes into her sky form.

"Dragon Rush, Shadow Ball and Air Slash!" Argos commands. Hydreigon rushes towards Zweilous, hitting him dead on. Spiritomb releases a dark energy ball towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, dodge and use Dark Pulse" Sarah commands. Umbreon dodges the Shadow Ball and hits Spiritomb with her Dark Pulse. Swoobat sends an Air Slash at Simisear.

"Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Butch calls. Simisear dodges the Air Slash and blasts Swoobat with his fire.

"Swoobat, Spiritomb, return" Argos calls.

"Return" Sarah and Butch say together. The four Pokemon become data cards once again. Meanwhile, Zweilous and Hydreigon struggle with one another. "Zweilous, use Dragon Pulse" Leo commands. Hydreigon is hit severely by Zweilous' Dragon Pulse, and struggles to get back up. As Hydreigon gets up, Shaymin blasts him with her Energy Ball.

"So you can fight" Argos explains. Shaymin hovers in the air, and uses Telepathy. "I appreciate the help, but I can take him, the Giratina Crystal won't be taken from this sight".

"Zweilous, help Shaymin" Leo orders. The Purple Crystal appears above one of the pools, and Argos quickly grabs it.

"Sorry Shaymin, but the crystal is mine" he explains, quickly jumping on Hydreigon and flying away.

"Zweilous, use Shadow Ball" Leo commands. Zweilous shoots Hydreigon with Shadow Ball, but misses. Shaymin quickly heads after Argos, taking a Gracidea with her.

"Well that sucks" Butch explains.

"Lets go back and tell Araan" Leo says, and heads back to Thundrome with Sarah and Butch.

"Argos escaped with the Purple Crystal, and Shaymin went after him" Leo explained.

"That's okay, the next destination is just south of here," Araan explains.

"Inside the Canyon is the Black Crystal of Zekrom".

"Lets get going, we need to stop Argos from doing whatever it is he wants to do" Leo explains. Araan farewells the group as they head south for the Canyon.

"Walking takes too long, cant I fly on Salamence?" Leo asks.

"No, it draws too much attention and unnecessary battles" Sarah answers.

"True" Leo replies. Up ahead, the side of the Canyon in blasted by something.

"Quick, lets hurry" Leo says, and runs towards the Canyon edge. Inside the canyon, Leo spots Argos battling with the keeper of the Black Crystal, Regigigas.

"Golurk, move him out of the way" Argos calls. Golurk grabs Regigigas, but isn't strong enough to move him.

"Zweilous, time to fly down" Leo calls. Zweilous appears and Leo jumps on his back, flying down to Regigigas.

"Shadow Ball" Leo commands. Zweilous hits Golurk in the back with his Shadow Ball, then Regigigas hits him with Fire Punch, just as Argos grabs the Black Crystal and jumps onto Dragonite.

"Golurk we are done here" Argos calls, and Golurk becomes a data card again. Regigigas stomps after Argos, looking very angry.

"He got away again" Leo explains. The group head towards the town to the south, the town of Striker.

As the group enter the town of Striker, they notice the many fighting type Pokemon and martial art students in the area.

"Striker is known for its martial arts, and the gym leader Brawn is known to be very brutal to his opponents" Butch explained.

"Hey you, lets have a battle" a nearby student says.

"I've got this one" Sarah explains. Butch and Leo step back as Sarah turns and faces the student.

"I cant hit a girl, but my Pokemon can, Mienfoo lets go!" the boy yells. Meinshao appears in front of the group.

"Okay let's go, Glaceon" Sarah commands. Glaceon steps out from behind Sarah and faces Mienfoo.

"Mienfoo, Low Kick" the boy commands. Mienfoo runs at Glaceon and prepares to kick her.

"Glaceon dodge and use Ice Beam!" Sarah yells. Glaceon dodges Mienfoo as she attacks and blasts her with a beam of ice, which freezes her in place.

"You lose that round" Sarah explains.

"Timburr free Mienfoo" the boy commands, throwing another data card into the air.

"Espeon lets go!" Sarah yells. Espeon appears in front of Timburr, blocking his pathway to Mienfoo.

"Timburr use Drain Punch" the boy commands. Timburr quickly punches Espeon and causes her to drop to her knees. Swinging his log around, Timburr strikes the ice prism holding Mienfoo. The prison breaks and Mienfoo and Timburr turn to face Glaceon and Espeon.


	10. Chapter 10

"Use Drain Punch" the boy commands. Both Mienfoo and Timburr quickly run towards Glaceon and Espeon.

"Dodge and use Ice Shard and Psybeam" Sarah commands. Glaceon and Espeon dodge both of the fighting type Pokemon. Glaceon's Ice Shard strikes Timburr, knocking him out. Mienfoo is quick, and dodges Espeon's Psybeam right before striking Glaceon with Drain Punch, knocking her out.

"Espeon use Psychic!" Sarah commands.

Espeon quickly uses Psychic to slam Mienfoo against the ground and then into a nearby tree. Mienfoo gets to her feet slowly, but collapses from exhaustion.

"No, my poor Mienfoo, I guess you win" the boy explains, walking towards the Pokemon Centre.

"Can we please go to the gym now?" Leo asks.

"Okay, stop nagging" Sarah answers.

The three walk towards the gym, situated in the centre of the large city. When they entre, the group notice dozens of people training in different styles of martial arts. A man approaches the group and introduces himself.

"Hello, I am Quin Lee" he says.

"I'm Leo, this is Sarah and Butch, is this the gym?" Leo asks.

All of the people stop and look at Leo.

"Yes it is, but they do not think you are worthy" Quin Lee explains.

"I'm worthy, I'll prove it to you, where is Brawn the gym leader?" Leo counters.

"I am right here," Brawn says.

"You think you are worthy, then lets find out".

Leo, Sarah and Butch follow Brawn and Quin Lee through some doors on the other side of the room and into the gym arena.

"This battle will consist of three single battles, and one double battle," Quin Lee announces.

"Let the battle begin!" Quin Lee yells.

"Primeape, lets punch some swine" Brawn yells. The data card flies onto the field, and forms the monkey-like Primeape.

"Lets go Samurott" Leo yells.


End file.
